Chrono's Equal
by Tewksindahat
Summary: This is a nifty little cutscene inbetween the fixing of the Masamune and Magus's castle. Please R&R!


AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfic...SO BE NICE!!! ahem Sorry I lost myself for a moment. Anyway, I watched my friend write a few stories and I like how they turned out (Gadoken King -- shameless plug), so I figured what the hey, might as well give it a shot. This scene takes place after Robo and Melchior fix the Masamune, later that night in Cursed Woods when Frog and Chrono train in the forest.

* * *

Chrono and Frog are standing by the entrance to Frog's lair. They gaze up at the moonlight and take up the nighttime scenery. Frog unsheathes the Masamune and points it at the sky.  
  
"Thy skills at swordplay are quite odd. Bountiful recklessness, yet effective nonetheless. Where hast thou apprenticed?"  
  
Chrono just shrugged and flashed his teeth while one swift motion brought out the Flint Edge to a vertical standing 2 inches from his nose. The blade was chipped from the battle with Nizbel but razor sharp from 'prehistoric precision'. The wind shifted slightly as though it could sense the anxiety between the two.  
Frog walked 5 paces, brought his sword level to Chrono's midsection and gave it a quick spin.  
  
"Perhaps silence is thine greatest strength. Come, friend, spar with me. Mine blade craves a final test before she tastes Magus's filthy flesh."  
  
Chrono smiled and his eyes focused on Frog's. A difficult task considering both pupils are about 8 inches apart. He brought his sword to his ear with both hands and squated down to his favorite stance. Frog acknowleged the motion and lowered his blade to his knees and cocked the blade to the rear.  
  
"I will begin. Prepare thyself!"  
  
With a snap, Frog's legs tossed him a good 10 feet in the air and covered the distance between the two in less than a second. Chrono brought his stone sword up to block Frog's overhead strike. The Masamune slid cleanly through Chrono's Flint Edge, lopping 4 inches off the top. Chrono caught Frog's hilt with two of his ribs now that his defense had been broken and fell to one knee. The wind had been clearly knocked from his lungs. A look of shock and surprise was painted all over Chrono's face.  
  
"A fatal mistake! You think of swordplay as a simple game. Compare our weapons; there be too much a difference in the heft and craftmanship. A standard block will not suffice, you must parry! Now cross mine blade."  
  
Chrono gritted his teeth and returned the same attack that was delivered to him. However, Frog did something strange. Chrono felt the Masamune give away and watched as his weapon slid down the blade and continued a half a foot into the soft ground. Frog move his blade quickly upwards, stopping on Chrono's exposed neck. A faint trickle was felt by Chrono thanks to Melchior's unrivaled perfection in swordsmithing.  
  
"See? Thou hast much to learn betwixt the now and ..."  
  
Chrono didn't give time for Frog to finish as he rolled backwards and sprang back to his feet. He wiped the fresh blood from his neck. No pain, thanks to andrenaline and endorphins, just embarrassment. He steadied himself and lunged forward with a stab but felt no impact. A green blur was all that was seen out of the corner of Chrono's eye, followed by a slimy feeling wrapping both his hands. Suddenly the damaged sword was ripped from his hands. Chrono stopped and spun around to notice the Flint Edge sitting in Frog's open hand ... and his tongue returning to his mouth. Chrono made an angry expression and pointed his finger at his smiling friend, clearly signifying 'No fair!' and 'Ewww...gross!' at the same time.  
  
"So I ask you, what whilst thy do now. No weapon verse my two; think fast or thy time is up."  
  
Chrono's expression changed to a confident smirk. Frog tilted what once was an eyebrow.  
  
"What be it that hast change thy mood. Dost thou plan to remove thy blade from my possession? Seriously, you jest!"  
  
Suddenly Chrono's eyes lost all color and became miniature novas. His hair and clothes began to whip and twirl violently as though he was weathering the worst of storms although the wind had now stopped. Frog smelled a slight whisp of ozone as the air became charged with energy. Chrono rised about 3 feet off the ground and hovered.  
  
"What trickery is apresent? Be this magic? But thou are but just a child, how could..."  
  
The was no time to finish the sentence before the lightning bolt arced from the sky directly to the solid, metal Masamune. The crack of thunder was immediately heard along with the flash of light. Chrono returned to the ground to view a slightly smoking Frog laying on his back, twitching. Chrono walked up to him, took his sword back, and paced backwards five steps. He then smiled a toothy grin and got in his stance. Frog shook his rubbery head and sat up, still smoking.  
  
"Ow. That was definately not expected from an amatuer like you."  
  
Frog stood up and sheathed his sword. Chrono straightened up, clearly confused.  
  
"A dangerous mystery art thou, I am glad to have made an ally of such strength. Our time has ended for the moon hast now risen fully. Chrono, we must rest. The battle we must stake our lives upon is drawing nigh."  
  
Frog thinks to himself.  
(He is strong, however a greater strength lies within. I must see this through to the end.)  
  
Chrono sheathed his sword and nodded. He was content at proving himself to Frog, although he doesn't understand why. Perhaps he yearned for the respect that Frog rarely gave out.  
The two allies walked side by side, feeling as equals, back to the entrance of Frog's lair. Both knew the next few days were going to be rough and any one of the group might not come back. But now the two inside felt stronger as their bonds have now been made unbreakable. Magus's Castle awaits...

AN: Oh god that was horrible, well it had to be done. Great now I sound like one of those pathetic 'feel bad for me' authors. Well thanks for reading. Please R&R!!!


End file.
